


The Birth of Titan

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [8]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ancient History, Creation, Creation Myth, Creature Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Gen, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Multiple Crossovers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The eighth installment in the One Shots- Ea series tells the origins of the rise of both Darkseid, and Thanos. This OS also describes the origin of the planet Titan.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542076
Kudos: 2





	The Birth of Titan

666,000 Years Ago

In Apokolips, Darkseid would be named the new ruler of the New Gods.

With the denizens of Apokolips angered by the failings on Arda of Melkor, Sauron, and Saruman- Darksied was made leader, after vowing to find a way for the New Gods to enter Ea, directly- and in mass.

In time, Darkseid created a weapon that was able to harness the dark energies of Apokolips. He then used the weapon to focus those energies on Ea, trying to create a bridge between Apokolips and Arda.

In New Genesis, a Beyonder, named Thanos, became corrupted by the spreading ideology of Darkseid.

In an attempt to overthrow New Genesis, Thanos would eventually lead a rebellion against the Beyonders, and the Eternals.

Eventually, seeing that he would not be able to overthrow all of New Genesis, Thanos, and his followers, succeeded in harnessing the powers of New Genesis (similar to the way that Darkseid had been working to harness the powers of Apokolips), and fled to Ea.

Once they had succeeded in entering Ea, they settled on an empty moon- not too far from Arda.

They would call their new home Titan, and they would come to be known as the Titans.

In another far corner of Ea, Malekith, and the Dark Elves, colonized the planet Svartalvheim. The other Maiar whom had traveled with Malekith, would eventually leave Svartalvheim, and continued across Ea- until they found a planet they would call, Jotunheim.

Those Maiar would then come to call themselves the, Jotuns, and they would be ruled by Queen Laufey. 

On Arda, Melkor's disciple, Attuma, had grown dissatisfied with the role that the Numenoreans had come to accept on Arda.

He would then begin growing a sizable army on the surface of Lemuria.


End file.
